


Broken Arm

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Mom-Friend Devon Miles Back At It Again, abusive brother, broken arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: Devon goes to comfort Jennifer after a recent injury.





	Broken Arm

Devon pushes open the door as gently as he can, but the teenage girl is still alerted to his presence. She doesn’t bother getting up from bed, only shifts a bit so she can look at him. Devon enters the room quietly and closes the door behind himself.

“Jennifer, I...heard what happened.”

Jennifer lets out a breath and holds out her arm, wrapped in a white cast. “Do you want to sign it?”

Devon smiles and walks forward. He selects a pen from a cup on her desk and scrawls out his name in flawless cursive. Jennifer blows on it to let it dry, then runs her fingers along the signature.

The only other signature belongs to her own father.

“I’m terribly sorry,” Devon says, sitting at the end of the bed.

Jennifer brings her knees up to give him space. “It isn’t your fault, Mr Miles.”

“I know, but even so...”

Jennifer looks up at the ceiling and swallows. “I hate him. I hate him so much.”

“That’s your brother you’re talking about,” Devon reminds her.

Jennifer sits up. “Well he barely acts like it! Sometimes I don’t think we’re even related. And he does this all the time!” She waves around her broken arm to make her point. Injuries like this are commonplace, and Elizabeth always finds a way to convince Wilton that the blame belongs to someone other than Garthe.

“Jennifer,” Devon warns, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes dart to her bedroom door. “Where is he?”

Devon sighs. “You don’t have to worry. Garthe is out...somewhere. I don’t really know. But it’s just your father and I here, alright?”

Jennifer brings her knees to her chest and buries her head in her arms. “Sometimes I just want to run away.”

“My dear girl, you can’t do that.”

“I know,” she says, her voice muffled.

“Jennifer, your father and I will protect you, alright?”

She doesn’t look up. Her fingers move across the signature of her father without her even looking to see where it is.

Devon puts an arm around her awkwardly, something he hopes resembles a hug. “You’re going to be alright. I can promise you that.”

The door opens, followed by loud conversation. Jennifer looks up fearfully.

“It’s going to be okay,” Devon assures her again. “No one’s going to hurt you.”

He doesn’t know how he can promise this, but no one else enters the bedroom for the rest of the day. Devon only leaves when he knows she is safely asleep.


End file.
